dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Betty Romijn
Lilibeth "Betty" Romijn is the daughter of Albert Romijn and his estranged wife Allegra Romijn, her mother left her father to be with her high school sweetheart Laura and has an younger half-sister through their relationship named Eva. Betty despite her complicated personality and the trauma she when through living with her family she actually is a good person deep down in her cold heart. She is friends with Cherry "Cherry Pie" Maraschino, Julia "Pinky" Fairchild, Jane "Janie" Fellopa, and Belinda "Scout" Jenkins. She later becomes friends with Cissy Sinclair-Fleming. Background Early life Betty was born as Lilibeth Romijn on April, 1999 in Sussex, England to high school sweethearts Albert and Allegra Romijn and their only child together. She initial had a happy childhood with her family and her parents had a loving relationship with one another initially. She remembers how her father was once a gentle giant and how he would make sure her sparkly pink bicycle was always safe and ready for her to ride too and from school on and how her helmet was always clipped on her. But that changed when her father lost his job at the mines when they shut down and he began drinking in order to escape the depression of being jobless. Her mother Allegra also began cheating on him with her now partner Leona Prinz whom Betty originally known as simply her mother's best friend. There marriage ended when Albert soon became physical with Allegra and she left him and moved originally to Grand Forks, North Dakota with Laura. They then together decided to have a child together via in-fertilization help through a sperm bank and have a daughter together named Eva. Life after the seperation Storyline Betty Romijn/Storyline Personality Betty has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining her tough, overconfident, and arrogant, girl attitude in front of people and bottling her emotions up inside of her. She is able to maintain a normal attitude even under stressful situations. Yet, she has a heart and sometimes cannot bear the emotional burden of some events, such as when she discovered her grandfather was dead. At the end of the day, though, she appears to be caring, nice, and loyal towards her friends, her little sister, and others she cares about. She also appears to have inherited traits from her parents, such as being brave, emotionally strong, and determined. She is jealous of Cissy, because of her natural magic, that allows her to use magic and different types faster then others, she is also rude, selfish, impulsive, never thinks before acting first, never thinks everything through, never thinks of the consequences and is sarcastic. Appearance Betty is a tall, voluptuous, and strikingly beautiful young girl with a mane of pitch-black hair, perfect creamy sun-kissed skin, and bright golden eyes. Betty preferred dark colors, and her sense of fashion is provocative and dramatic, always serving to set off her figure and her coloring to full advantage. Abilities Physical Supernatural Vision: Betty has drastically better vision than what is naturally possible. Fire Immunity: Betty is immune to fire/heat, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Supernatural Magic: As a witch she possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Fire Manipulation: Betty can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Relationships * Etymology * Lilibeth is a form of Elizabeth is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath", derived from the roots אֵל ('el) referring to the Hebrew God and שָׁבַע (shava') meaning "oath". The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. * Romijn is the Dutch surname form of Roman which is from the Late Latin name Romanus which meant "Roman". Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are drawing, listening to music, and coin collecting. ** Betty's favorite foods are curry and saffron rice, summer fruit pudding, and po boy; while her least favorite foods are tuna. ** Betty's favorite drinks are iced tea and chocolate milk. ** Her pastimes are boxing. ** Her favorite animals are sloths. ** Her favorite flowers are orchids. ** Betty can sleep up to five hours. ** Her average bath time is when she can be in their for. ** Her favorite artists are Kali Uchis, * Betty was chosen for the song Betty by Brooke Fraser. * She shares her birthday February 25 with Mary Coyle Chase. * Her main element is fire. * She owns a cat named Veronica who was a stray before she adopted her. * She is bisexual. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Romijn family Category:Prinz family Category:Columba gang Category:Witches Category:Branch Witches Category:Winterbloom students Category:Mars house